1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing systems and methods, and especially to a system and method for ensuring accurate printing of barcodes.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional barcode is a series of machine-readable parallel lines organized according to a pattern, the pattern representing, for example, a numeric or an alphanumeric sequence. Barcode patterns may also represent alpha or other coding schemes.
Barcodes are nowadays in general use throughout commerce; for example, in postal mail services, retail stock management, inventory storage, supply chain management, etc. The barcode includes useful information which is associated with different patterns of varying stripes, the information usually being coded in decimal digits or a combination of decimal digits and alphabetic characters. The quality of printed barcodes directly affects the efficient operation of numerous enterprises. Traditional means for printing barcodes are rather inefficient. The procedures involve a large number of manual tasks, such as inputting barcode data, printing, recording the printed barcode numbers, and determining whether or not there are duplicated barcodes. These manual steps are not only time consuming, but also often lead to human error. Thus, computer-based systems for printing barcodes are now rapidly gaining in popularity.
Automated systems for printing barcodes are disclosed in a number of patents. U.S. Pat. Publication No. 20030193530 published on Oct. 16, 2003 and entitled “Barcode Printing Module” discloses a system and method for producing barcodes. Barcodes can be produced by providing a medium and receiving a drive signal from a printing device. The medium receives, separately from the printing device, print imaging as a barcode pattern or barcode indicia corresponding to the drive signal. Barcode-bearing media are thereby produced externally of the printing device, but by making use of the printing device resources. The method realizes automatic management for printing barcodes, and improves efficiency.
Although the system and method provides the function of printing barcodes, it cannot effectively prevent a printer from printing duplicate barcodes, nor can it correct the printing of impaired barcodes. What is needed is a system and method for printing barcodes which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.